The Lonely Sleipnir
by Fangirl-Shenanigans
Summary: In which Basch meets a new comrade and become the fist Hume in ages to ride a Nazarnir. Basch is injured and a rare strain of Sleipnir rescues him. Rated for safety of injury discussion.


Author: Yet another edited story from my deviantART account. This one took a LOT of revamping before I put it here. If you are gonna review please refrain from bashing me or my story.

Basch sighed as he once again found himself wandering around the Dalmascan Westersand, his brother's armor causing him to feel the heat more than ever as he once again had to locate the young emperor Larsa. Larsa had this bad habit of running off whenever the current Judge turned his back for even a moment.

'First he runs off, then I run into a Werewolf. Is today going to get worse from here on in?' The blond Hume asked himself. Basch had sustained a sever injury to his side and it was still slowly healing even with the cura he had cast on it. A loud whiny caught his attention and he quickly hid behind a rock, knowing he might not be any match for another battle in his state.

Blue eyes locked onto what looked like a Nazarnir, a strain of Sleipnir usually only found in the Ozmone Plane. The equine creature was traveling alone; it's brilliantly armored body shining dimly in the hot dessert sunlight. Basch could not help but smile as its magnificence. Even as a child Basch and his brother Noah had loved to sit and watch the wild Sleipnir that roamed Landis.

Suddenly Basch became aware of himself as the pain started up again. A sharp hiss escaped the man as he doubled-over, dropping his helmet and the two swords as his arms instinctively wrapped around his torso. Darkness from the pain finally took Basch.

Its comrades had left the nazarnir for dead, so it had chosen to leave the Ozmone Plain. The equine soon entered into the Dalmascan Westersand where it smelled blood, Hume blood. The sleipnir quietly tread over behind a rock, where it found the source of the Hume blood. The creature could make out and armored, light haired Hume. Cautiously it nudged the man with its left leg, trying to see if it was dead.

A small groan alerted the beast that the Hume was very much a live, if not close to dying. The nazarnir gently knelt down and used the sharp armor-like mane to push the armored figure upon its back then slowly getting back up. The creature bend it's strong neck down and with its teeth managed to place the weapons in between itself and the body on it's back. Then it ducked back down and grabbed the helmet.

The large equine soon broke into a trot then a gallop as it headed in the direction of where it smelled more Humes. The only way to save the man was to get him to other Humes, the creature knew that much.

Judge Zargabath was in a state of panic. Lord Larsa was missing and he was separated from Judge Gabranth, so he had returned to the Nomad village. Thankfully he had come across Larsa once more.

"Lord Larsa, must you insist on running off?" The judge asked his emperor. Larsa gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I just really wanted to explore the Giza Plains. I'll try not to run off again Zargabath. Is there still no word on Gabranth?" Larsa replied. Zargabath was about to answer when a large shadow loomed over the pair. Most of the villagers had run to their tents to hide from the monster.

"Ugh..." came a familiar voice. Larsa immediately knew it was Basch. Larsa and Zargabath gently got him off the steed, which seemed adamant on staying near the Hume.

"I think it's concerned about him. Normally sleipnir and their strains don't like Humes much and travel in herds. This one seems fond of our Gabranth." Larsa said as he petted the smooth part of the head beneath the destier mane.

Zargabath finally managed to remove all of the upper body armor and the black turtleneck that the blond had been wearing to reveal a large gaping wound across his right side, half of it was a scar and slowly scaring shut. The older man gently removed his armored gloves and began to properly bandage the wound, making sure that it was good and tight.

"Will he be alright Zargabath?" Larsa asked, praying he would not lose both of the Ronsenburg brothers to death's cold embrace. Zargabath gave the young emperor a reassuring smile after removing his own helmet.

"He'll be fine so long as we let him rest up. We can head for Rabanstre in the morning." Zargabath said as he placed a wool blanket atop his fellow Judge Magister.

Larsa and Zargabath turned in for the night. The nazarnir slowly moved behind Basch's head and folded it's legs beneath it as it watched over the Hume with it's hidden eyes.

A small rasping woke the creature as it looked down at it's sleeping companion. A fine coat of moisture covered his face and his breathing had become irregular. The monster quickly rose to its feet and tore a piece of the armor's cape before heading to the small stream at the edge of the village. The large creature dunked its massive neck down and soaked it through.

When the large animal returned the young Hume had woken up and looked worriedly down on the older one before looking up at the nazarnir.

"Is that for Basch?" Larsa asked as the animal handed the dripping cloth to the boy who rang it out and smiled as he started dabbing at the feverish judge. The nazarnir sat down beside Basch and gently nudged the Hume's body with a flat piece of its head. Basch slowly began to stir between the cool damp cloth and the nudging that kept hitting him.

"Lord Larsa?" Basch asked quietly as he tried to sit up. The equine stopped him with the soft push of a powerful leg. Basch was shocked to be that close to a nazarnir and not be attacked. The soft glow of the moon and campfire made the creature seem like it was smiling sadly before it nudged him again.

Basch reached up a hand and started to scratch at the muscles of the under neck as it whinnied happily.

"Did you save me friend?" Basch asked as he managed to sit up despite Larsa's protest. The creature simply nodded before imitating a hug, it's large front leg pulling the bandaged man against its massive chest and neck.

The next morning they were to leave for Rabanstre, thankfully only a twenty-minute trip assuming they were not assailed. The large creature lowered its head as the three Humes headed towards the royal city. Basch stopped momentarily before dismounting his chocobo and walking back in that direction.

"If you can bear a rider," the judge started, "Then you may be my companion until you see fit to leave."

The nazarnir reared up, kicking it's front legs happily before landing on all fours again and moving so that it's back was fully accessible to the armored hume. Basch placed one hand on the animal's hindquarters and the other on its withers as he hoisted himself onto the huge equine.

"How does 'Reks' sound for a name my friend. You bear the same kind nature as him." The creature neighed in approval as it trotted up to the rest of the party.

That was the beginning of a new story about a Judge and his Steed.


End file.
